Created by a Killer
by DJshades
Summary: Foxblaze has done everything he can to prove he is a loyal warrior to ThunderClan. Unfortunately, no one has faith in the son of a killer. Who also looks just like him and has the same name as him. Is Foxblaze destined to follow his father? Or is he a true ThunderClan warrior?


**Hello readers! (If there is any) I wrote this thinking about Bramblestar's life dealing with doubt of his loyalty. I used my OCs to capture a different way how the Clan will treat the kit of a killer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors they are owned by Erin Hunter.**

* * *

The forest was in great despair the winds hurtling at them in full swing and the storm crying at them. The storm that was in rage was matching the feeling that was in a camp that was guarded well by tall bushes. In the middle of the camp was a lone angry looking cat. His red fur was spotted with blood and was getting pulled with the howling wind in whichever direction it went. The cat was glaring at the surrounding group of cats who stared at him in a mix of horror and hatred.

Another cat who was crying was led by another inside a den of woven sticks and brambles. The crying she-cat was stumbling over her paws to reach the tom and you could hear the she-cat's friend meow,

"Be with your kit. It's what he would want you to do." The only response was a choked sob from the new mother who disappeared back into the den. The new mother couldn't believe she just kitted and then lost her mate in the same day.

"You are disgusting! You killed your friend and leader!" A large tom who resembled a lion shouted at the red furred tom the golden tom's face twisted between a look of hate and lost. The angry looking tom smirked at him and glanced around the camp staring at each cat.

"He was no leader! I knew he was weak to lead and I did you guys a favor. I knew you wouldn't thank me now but you will. I know it," the tom shouted loud enough for everyone to hear him. The gathered mass of cats all gasped and some glared at him while others looked away.

"He must be punished," shouted a tom who blended in with the night. The only way you could tell he was there was his dark yet bright green eyes filled with betrayal. Meows of agreements rushed through the ground like a rushing river. The way the black tom spoke gave away that he shared a history with the accused russet furred tom.

"Crowfern, how can you not see the truth?" The tom was serious about what he spoke. Despite that he killed his own Clan's leader and grew alongside the leader becoming his friend. Now he was only being recognized as his friend's killer. It's because this cat was shown to a darkness in which he never saw the light. He never turned back not because he wasn't allowed or that he didn't want to go back to the light. This tom liked being evil, embraced it like the warm sunshine.

The black tom called Crowfern stepped forward with a snarl on his face. Though his body spoke being ready to leap forward and hurt him his green eyes betrayed him. The green in them said that he was not willing to lay a claw on his kit-hood friend. Crowfern was also close to Oakstar who was murdered by the cat in front of him.

"You piece of fox-dung you killed our friend! We grew up together! He was a great leader and you murdered him because you thought he wasn't doing it right." His short speech ended by a wave of a tail by the golden tom.

"Crowfern, please, Foxfang knows what he did," he spoke letting his calm voice wash over each cat in the clearing of the camp. Being the deputy the golden tom understood his duty to help the clan and to protect it.

"Of course he knows what he did! That fox-dung killed our leader! He must be punished." Crowfern shouted his thoughts to his clanmates in hopes they would also agree to take action. The tom known as Foxfang stood in the center of the crowd of cats simply cleaning his claws. As he washed the blood off his paws some cats watched him in horror and others stared at him in disgust and most cats argued what to do with.

Foxfang knew he couldn't escape but he didn't care. He knew he wouldn't die tonight because his clanmates were too soft to kill another. That's why he killed Oakstar. Oakstar didn't deserve to lead and once Foxfang knew Oakstar had one life left he killed him. No other cats would dare raise a claw to him, but Foxclaw decided it was time for a new reign of leadership to happen. Foxfang assumed that would take him prisoner and that's when he would strike and kill, the soon-to-be leader, Lionstep. He had waited so long to kill Oakstar so he wouldn't mind waiting a little longer.

"Crowfern is right! We must not let this evil deed go unpunished." The deep voice of the elder stood out amongst the talking of the cats. The golden tom took the quiet opportunity to speak.

"Clanmates, please, listen to my words now." Once the golden tom was certain the murmurs were done he continued hoping what he said would be approved of Starclan. The storm was slowly dying sinking back to be more of a harsh rain.

"Foxfang will not go unpunished! Hear my words before Starclan themselves, Foxfang is to be exiled!"

Foxfang's head snapped up and looked at Lionstep in disbelief. Foxfang truly believed he would be taken prisoner not exiled, maybe banished but he would've been able to join another clan. Exile meant he left all clan territory while banishment meant he left his recent clan's territory.

Cats around Foxfang agreed to the terms and the moon even showed its approval by shining through the rainclouds. Foxfang once appeared calm and collected but now that he knew he was exiled he was struggling to figure something that will allow him some time to remain in the clans.

"You don't have the right to declare what happens to me!" Cats once in conversations about the exile now turned to look at the said cat soon to be exiled. Foxfang was glaring at Lionstep and bared his teeth at him. Cats in the crowd couldn't help their fur bristling and their claws unsheathing.

"You lost your rights here the moment you killed Oakstar! The moment you left his kin without a father, mate, friend, and leader." A pale red she-cat yelled glaring at Foxfang. Foxfang didn't listen to her only continued to yell at the golden deputy.

"Only leaders have that right. If I know my positions correctly you're the deputy. Not yet a leader and not yet received the blessing of StarClan." The mocking voice of Foxfang echoed across the camp and made cats either more angry or guilty because they thought his words true.

"StarClan blesses me every time I walk in their light. So do not talk to me of their blessings. It's not like you would know of their blessings." Lionstep paused taking notice of how close Foxfang seemed to be getting. Lionstep narrowed his eyes and bunched his muscles waiting for any sign of attack Foxfang may attempt.

"Be smart Foxfang. Walk away now, into exile, with your life. Or fight me now and see who StarClan truly blesses." Lionsteps words did in fact make Foxfang stop. The red tom's grey eyes assessed the giant tom before he finally sat down in defeat.

"First smart decision from you yet, Foxfang!" Lionstep looks relieved he won't have to raise a claw against a former clanmate. He may have exiled the tom but he wanted to give Foxfang a change. A white tom with black stripes forward his pelt hung tightly to him from the rain.

"Lionstep, would you like me to show Foxfang the way out?" The white black striped tom looked at the red tom with a hate filled look.

"Yeah, take Shrewtail along with you and escort the traitor outside the Clans' boundaries. Then go to the other clans announcing his exile."

Blackstripe nodded and motioned for the brown furred tom called Shrewtail to come over. Each cat got on each side of their former clanmate and waited for him to stand. Shrewtail standing on his left side finally nudged Foxfang.

"Get moving fox-dung! We don't want more of your filth lying around here." Shrewtail's nasty words didn't much more than an ear flick from Foxfang.

"First, he spoils our land with bringing his WindClan mate! Then he kills our leader! Oakstar should've dealt with him when he first broke our Code." A ginger tom murmured words to a familiar looking tom next to him. Which didn't go unheard by Foxfang.

"Shut your muzzle! Don't you dare talk about Brownpelt!" Foxfang's yowl was so sudden and sharp it made the ginger tom back up in either fear or to get away from the killer's mad look. Blackstripe quickly pushed Foxfang back retorting at him,

"Mind your own muzzle, traitor. You're as good as dead to us now." Foxfang simply laughed at Blackstripe then responded,

"Obviously not! If I was as good as dead to you lot would've killed me. Since I'm exiled it only makes it easier for me."

"Don't listen to him. He only means to scare you. Foxfang can't so much as lift a claw in our territory without us knowing about it now." Lionstep's words were calm and soothing to every cat but that didn't mean it soothed himself. Lionstep knew Foxfang would return but he hoped that Foxfang would be smart enough to figure out a life for himself outside the clans.

As Foxfang was pushed out of the camp he had his final words ring loud and clear over the camp. Each word sending some amount of fear in each cat. Even though most buried it in them each cat did fear Foxfang for his ruthless killing of Oakstar.

"Farewell, you worthless lot! See how well you'll last now! Hope you'll be waiting for me, as I will be waiting for my return to make myself leader! You'll regret you ever threw me out. You'll be begging me for forgiveness, so let's see how you do without me. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm leaving! Just wait and see."

As the two left taking their exiled clan mate with them only one would return. The one returning was only allowed to come back so that he could spread the word that Foxfang had killed again and is now waiting in the shadows of the forest. Waiting for his time to strike and take over.

* * *

Foxfang knew he lost a chance at being a leader. If that mouse-brain Lionstep hadn't walked in he could've gotten away with it. Now ThunderClan will have a mouse-brain for a leader. His original plan was to killed Lionstep and then be made deputy. But Oakstar was such a piece of righteous mouse-dung that he couldn't control his anger.

Now, Foxfang will watch from a distance the Clan he vows to overthrow. He knows he needs inside help. _That's it!_ Foxfang would wait until his two kits were older. Once they were he would reveal himself and help train them. He would use them to get his spot as a leader. Foxfang knew Brownpelt would help him no matter what. She moved Clans for him and she would surely help him be leader.

Foxfang smiled to himself. He knew he was destined to be a leader. He deserved it. All the work he did to be a great fighter. And that old fool gave the deputy position to Oakstar. Simply because Oakstar was more kind. Foxfang growled to himself. _Kindness doesn't win battles._ It makes you weak. One way or another I will be leader.


End file.
